


Le basculement

by iluj



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluj/pseuds/iluj
Summary: Cette fanfiction de Star Wars est basée uniquement sur les films. Aucune information fournie par un autre support (novélisation, documentaire, base de données officielle, ...) n'est utilisée.Des noms de personnages ont été omis dans les tags afin de préserver l'intrigue, pour que le lecteur ne sache pas à l'avance qui va apparaître.Le récit commence après la mort du Grand Snoke et le combat de Kylo Ren et Rey contre la garde prétorienne dans le filmThe Last Jedi.Rey, qui raconte l'histoire, est repartie et a rejoint Chewie à bord du Faucon Millenium.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567346) by [iluj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluj/pseuds/iluj)



Chewie et moi, à bord du Faucon Millenium, arrivions sur la planète Crait. La bataille faisait rage. Les chasseurs résistants faisaient tout leur possible pour éliminer une grosse machine qui, apparemment, allait détruire la porte principale de la grotte où était située la base.  
Chewie et moi décidâmes alors de venir en aide à tous ces pilotes héroïques. Nous fonçâmes vers les chasseurs adverses. Après quelques tirs qui en tuèrent plusieurs, nous repartîmes afin de les attirer loin du champ de bataille. Ils nous suivirent. Nous sommes passés par plusieurs tunnels et à la fin, en sortant, nous les avions tous détruits. Certains avaient percuté des parois, des stalactites, et d'autres avaient raté des virages.  
Nous sommes remontés en hauteur pour voir où en était la bataille. Et là, qu'avons-nous vu ? Les chasseurs résistants avaient disparu ou gisaient sur le sol. Et les chars adverses commençaient apparemment à avancer. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la porte de la grotte. Tous les résistants s'y étaient réfugiés, à part certains qui n'avaient pas pu l'atteindre et s'étaient cachés dans les tranchées.

A ce moment-là, je me suis dis que non, tout ne pouvait pas être terminé. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. L'espoir de sauver tout le monde. Les Résistants. Et Ben. Ben qui pouvait à nouveau revenir du bon côté.  
J'ai alors pris une décision. Une décision qui pouvait changer l'avenir de la galaxie. Notre Faucon Millenium partit vers les lignes ennemies et il s'approcha du vaisseau où était Ben et les chefs de son armée. Nous reçûmes plusieurs tirs. Mais, au lieu de riposter, nous envoyâmes un message radio :  
\- Stop, arrêtez ! Ben, je veux te parler. C'est moi, Rey ! Arrête tout ça ! Je te lance un défi !

Nous arrivions à la hauteur du vaisseau. Ben et moi échangeâmes un regard à travers les vitres.  
\- Ben, si tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution, que le côté obscur est le plus fort, viens ! Viens sur le champ de bataille ! Battons-nous en duel ! Viens, montre que tu es un vrai chef!

J'ai coupé le micro et fis signe à Chewie de repartir. Nous descendîmes à mi-distance entre la grande porte et les premières lignes ennemies.  
Je sentais le conflit en Ben. J'ai essayé de lui transmettre un message en le pensant intensément : _"Ben, viens je t'en supplie ! Ben, de toute façon, si tu refuse un tel défi, ton honneur sera sali. Viens vite ! Viens montrer à tes hommes que tu es un vrai chef ! Viens te battre !"_  
J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait senti mon appel car je vis soudain le vaisseau descendre et atterrir. Il sortit, assez en colère et s'approcha de moi, à une dizaines de mètres. 

\- Rey, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu me défier ? Regarde, tu n'as même plus de sabre laser et tu oses me défier ainsi devant tout le monde ?! Tu as si envie de te ridiculiser ? cria-t-il.  
\- Ben, arrête tout ça. C'est pas ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je calmement. Toi, tu veux arrêter la guerre.  
\- Justement, Rey, répliqua-t-il. La guerre, c'est ceux que tu appelles tes amis qui la font. Regardes tous les chasseurs qu'ils ont envoyés. Allez, ça suffit maintenant.  
\- Oui, Ben, ça suffit ! Il faut en terminer : battons-nous ! 

Je fis signe à Chewie de repartir avec le vaisseau, en me laissant toute seule dans la plaine. Ben fut surpris de cet acte.  
Je me suis alors baissée, la main par terre. Ben crut que je me mettais à genoux devant lui.  
\- Ah, Rey, alors c'était ça ton défi ? me dit-il. Tu voulais juste voir si j'allais réagir ? Et maintenant tu te rends ?

Mais moi, même si mon sabre-laser avait été détruit lors de notre affrontement dans la salle du Grand Snoke j'avais réussi en repartant à dérober une des armes de la garde prétorienne. Je l'avais dissimulée par terre. Elle était rouge comme le sol. Je l'ai alors serrée dans ma main et me suis levée, face à Ben.  
\- Ben, je n'ai peut-être plus de sabre-laser, mais il y a d'autres armes. Il n'y a pas que celle-là.

En échangeant un regard, nous comprîmes qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solution. Nous devions nous affronter, seul à seul, face à nos deux armées. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups, de face, de côté, de dos mais nous résistions autant l'un que l'autre. Soudain, je pus le bousculer et il tomba. Son sabre-laser vola et je réussis à le rattraper. Il était face à moi, sans arme.

\- Alors, Ben, tu dis que le côté obscur est le plus puissant ? lançai-je en m'avançant vers lui, qui commençait à craindre le pire. Tu dis que le côté obscur est le plus puissant, mais regarde : toi, tu y es entraîné depuis longtemps et tu n'as pas réussi à me battre, moi qui n'y connaissais rien.  
\- Rey, tais-toi ! cria-t-il furieusement. C'est ainsi que tu veux me ridiculiser devant mon armée ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait si loin ? Tu n'avais qu'à le faire juste devant les chars.  
\- Non, Ben, je ne veux pas te ridiculiser, lui avouai-je sincèrement. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.  
\- Dis-toi, Rey, que maintenant il est trop tard, que je ne reviendrai plus en arrière. Ce n'est plus possible ! Mais toi, en revanche, viens avec moi !  
\- Non Ben ! Ce que tu fais est monstrueux, arrête tout ça.  
\- Tu oublies quelque chose, Rey, déclara-t-il sur un ton soudainement plus sûr. L'art Jedi, le combat des Jedi, ne se limite pas au sabre laser !

Il brandit alors ses bras devant moi et me projeta quelques mètres plus loin en utilisant la Force. Je n'avais plus mes armes. Il s'empressa de reprendre la sienne et vint vers moi. J'étais encore allongée par terre sous le choc. Il posa son pied sur mon dos et appuya fortement. Puis, à ma droite, il me frôla le visage avec son sabre-laser.  
\- Rey, ça suffit, tu n'as plus d'espoir. Rejoins-moi ! me déclara-t-il, victorieux. Sinon, la Résistance verra que son dernier espoir est mort, que celle dont ils espéraient tant n'est plus !

A ce moment-là je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas accepter sa proposition.  
Mais sous ma main droite, je sentis une grosse pierre. Je bougeais très doucement, car son sabre-laser me frôlait vraiment. Il y avait une grande différence de température entre mon nez proche de cette arme et ma joue gauche posée par terre, dans la neige. La neige qui recouvrait le sel rouge. Il ne fit pas attention à ma main qui serrait la pierre. Au dernier moment, je me suis roulée sur moi-même et lui ai lancé la pierre à la figure. Je courus chercher mon arme. Lui se frottait le visage à l'endroit où la pierre l'avait frappé. Mais à nouveau nous étions face à face, intacts, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre, nous nous tournions autour, prêts à reprendre le combat.

Mais soudain, Ben se redressa et éteignit son sabre.  
\- Rey ! Je t'ai déjà dit ! Il faut en finir avec tous ces conflits. Rejoins-moi et unissons nos forces pour installer la paix dans la galaxie et éteindre tous ces conflits !  
\- Arrête de te répéter !

Là, j'ai senti que je tenais le destin de la galaxie entre mes mains. J'ai senti que je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'était pas au sabre-laser que je pourrais le ramener du bon côté. Ce n'était pas au sabre-laser que je pourrais ramener l'ordre et la paix dans la galaxie. Je ne voulais pas passer du côté obscur, mais me ranger à ses côtés était la seule solution pour le faire revenir vers la lumière. J'ai baissé mon arme et me suis rapprochée. Il me tendit alors la main et me demanda, sur un ton très implorant :  
\- Rey, s'il te plaît, rejoins-moi !  
Doucement, j'ai levé ma main vers la sienne. Nos deux mains se rapprochèrent et le bout de nos doigts finirent par se toucher. Il me fixa dans les yeux, très ému.  
\- Rey, merci. Merci beaucoup.

Je sentais le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait. Je sentais qu'il était toujours divisé en lui. Je ne regrettais rien.  
\- Ben, écoute-moi. Si tu veux que je reste à tes côtés, que je devienne ton alliée, il va falloir que tu me jures certaines choses.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Rey ? Tu me poses des conditions ? répondit-il en rabaissant sa main.  
\- Ben, écoute. Je veux bien rester à tes côtés, unir mes forces aux tiennes, mais en échange, jure-moi par la Force que tu ne tueras plus d'innocents ni de Résistants.

Je le vis, face au dilemme. Soit il renonçait à tuer les Résistants, soit je restais dans les rangs de ses ennemis. Il reprit la parole, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Rey, j'accepte de faire ce serment, mais en échange tu dois aussi m'en faire un.  
\- Lequel ? lui répondis-je, inquiète, en me demandant ce qu'il allait exiger de moi.  
\- Rey, jure-moi aussi par la Force que tu n'iras plus combattre auprès des Résistants et que tu resteras à côté de moi, que tu soutiendras l'ordre. Et ce quoi qu'il arrive. 

A ce moment-là, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Plus jamais.  
\- Très bien, Ben. J'accepte, décidai-je, la gorge serrée.  
\- Rey, commença-t-il sur un ton grave, je te jure par la Force que plus jamais je ne tuerai d'innocents, ni de Résistants. Que la Force me quitte, que la vie me quitte si je manque à ma parole. Mais je ne suis pas naïf, Rey : mon serment ne sera valable qu'une fois le tien prononcé.  
\- Ben, je te jure par la Force que plus jamais je ne combattrai auprès des Résistants et que je serai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, prononçais-je, tendue. Que la Force me quitte, que la vie me quitte à tout jamais si je manque à ma parole. Et que si l'un de nous meurt, alors ces serments... tiendront toujours, finis-je après un long silence de réflexion.

Là, il fallait que je fasse un choix. J'ai hésité mais me suis dit que mon choix était le bon. Il fallait que le serment tienne coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive. Dans le cas contraire, si Ben mourrait, je pourrais retourner auprès des Résistants, mais si c'était moi qui mourrais en premier, alors lui pourrait recommencer à tuer. Dans le cas choisi, c'était différent : si je mourrais, Ben ne pourrait pas recommencer à tuer et si lui mourrait je pourrais toujours essayer de ramener la paix et l'ordre dans la galaxie et faire union avec ceux qui la veulent aussi mais qui sont dans l'autre camp.  
Ben relâcha son sabre-laser et m'invita à le suivre en me tendant la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Me dirigeant vers le vaisseau, j'entendais derrière moi les cris désespérés des Résistants qui ne comprenaient pas ma décision. Le plus déchirant fut celui de Leia, elle qui espérait tant voir son fils revenir dans le côté lumineux, elle qui avait placé en moi tout son espoir pour rétablir la paix me voyait partir moi aussi. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Et je ne me suis pas retournée.  
Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte latérale du vaisseau, j'ai jeté un vif regard en direction la porte de la grotte. Je vis que les Résistants étaient à nouveaux sortis, prêts à reprendre le combat même si je n'étais plus à leurs côtés. Je me suis alors tournée vers Ben qui était à ma gauche.  
\- Ben, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- Rey, je t'ai déjà dit, il faut en finir avec tout ça.

Sur un ton sec et autoritaire, il appela un général. Je me suis tournée et j'ai vu un homme méprisant sortir du vaisseau. C'était l'homme que j'avais vu à côté de Ben lorsque j'ai lancé le défi.  
\- Oui, Suprême Leader ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
\- Général Hux ! Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces Résistants ! Dites à vos hommes d'avancer !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais les chars commençaient bien à redémarrer. J'ai tourné la tête vers Ben, stupéfaite.  
\- Ben, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu viens de me ju...  
\- Tais-toi ! me fit-il avec un regard très noir.

Je ne savais plus que faire. J'entendais les chars avancer et avais fait le serment de ne pas retourner là-bas.  
Soudain, je compris. Ben avait décelé une faille dans son serment : il avait juré de ne plus tuer, mais pas de ne plus en donner l'ordre. Alors, comprenant que dans le mien aussi il y avait une faille, je me suis retournée et ai couru droit vers les Résistants.  
\- Rey ! hurla Ben. Rey, que fais-tu ? Reviens !  
Il courut derrière moi mais les Résistants, me voyant revenir, reprirent espoir et tirèrent alors dans sa direction. Il dût s'arrêter. Il fit aussitôt comprendre à son général de cesser les tirs. Il ne voulait pas me toucher. Alors, me rapprochant des premières lignes résistantes, je voyais mes amis courir vers moi. Une fois parmi eux, je leur fis signe de ne pas crier afin de pouvoir me dissimuler dans leurs rangs. Je me suis baissée et ai couru un peu dans tous les sens, afin que Ben ne sache où j'étais. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas ordonner à ses hommes de tirer sur tous les Résistants à l'exception de ceux qui étaient proches de moi. Ben continuait de m'appeler. Je me taisais. Mais son ton se faisait de plus en plus déchirant et je commençais à sentir de la haine dans ses paroles, de la frustration. Il se sentait trahi et même je crois qu'il commençait à avoir peur que, manquant à ma parole, j'étais morte.  
Je me suis alors relevée et lui ai parlé.  
\- Je suis ici Ben !  
\- Où ça ? Avance ! hurla-t-il.

J'ai commencé à m'avancer et il put me repérer. Alors, avec un geste des bras il écarta tous les Résistants sur mon passage et vint vers moi. J'ai continué de marcher vers lui. J'ai à nouveau entendu les Résistants crier. Mais là, il s'agissait de cris d'encouragement, de cris qui me poussaient à le défier une nouvelle fois. Mais au contraire j'ai continué d'avancer vers Ben et je suis arrivée devant lui.  
\- Ben, j'espère que tu as compris cette leçon.  
\- Quoi ? Tu viens de me donner une leçon Rey ? répondit-il, furieux.  
\- Oui. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
\- Plus tard ? Tu crois que je vais encore faire confiance à ta parole ? Tu viens de me trahir !  
\- Ben, si je t'avais trahi, je ne serai plus là pour te le dire. 

Il comprit que j'avais raison et posa sa main sur le côté de mon bras, près de l'épaule.  
\- Oui, je vois. Je viens de comprendre. J'ai trouvé une faille dans mon serment, et tu en as trouvée une dans le tien. 

Voyant le geste de Ben, tous les Résistants reperdirent espoir et hurlèrent. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la douleur. C'était de la colère, de la haine. Mais je ne les ai pas regardés. Je n'avais aucun regret. Je savais ce que je devais faire.  
Soudain j'ai entendu un cri. J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.  
\- Rey ! Rey ! Fais pas ça ! Rey ! Reviens !  
J'ai tourné la tête et vis Finn arriver en courant. Ben tendit son bras dans sa direction et le stoppa. Il le souleva à un mètre du sol. Finn était là, en suspension et tournait sur lui-même. Puis, sans un regard sur lui, nous repartîmes vers le vaisseau.

Une fois montés à bord, le vaisseau s'envola pour reprendre sa position au-dessus des chars. A travers les vitres, je voyais les Résistants plus décidés que jamais à se battre contre le Premier Ordre.  
\- Général Hux ! Dites à vos troupes d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces Résistants ! ordonna Ben.  
\- Oui, Suprême Leader, répondit le général avant de se pencher vers le micro central pour diffuser l'ordre.  
Le ventre serré, je vis les chars démarrer et toutes les troupes tirer vers les Résistants. Certains furent abattus mais les plus chanceux réussirent à retourner dans la grotte et à fermer la grande porte. Je sentais Ben enrager en voyant les faibles pertes ennemies.  
\- Général, dans combien de temps le canon bélier sera-t-il en mesure de tirer ? demanda-t-il, impatient et contrarié.  
\- Hum hum... Dans environ trente minutes, Suprême Leader. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
\- Trente minutes ?! D'ici là, les Résistants auront trouvé une solution pour s'échapper ! cria Ben en se retournant. Général ! Envoyez des troupes dans les montagnes afin de les prendre à revers si jamais ils essaient de fuir à notre insu !  
\- Mais, Suprême Leader, il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Cette base est ancienne et nous avons pu en obtenir les plans. Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie.  
\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! cria Ben en étranglant le général à distance. Et envoyez aussi des patrouilles de chasseurs !  
\- A... A vos... ordres... prononça le général avec une grande difficulté. 

Ben le relâcha et le général s'empressa de donner les ordres exigés.  
Moi, de mon côté, je m'étais forcée de ne pas réagir. Ce fut difficile et je dus même m'écarter des vitres en allant vers le milieu du vaisseau pour ne pas voir tout cela. Je ne pouvais pas faire basculer la situation ni les intentions de Ben si rapidement. Il me fallait faire preuve de patience. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit et me permit de reprendre espoir pour la vie des Résistants, tout en restant fidèle à mon alliance avec Ben.  
\- Ben, fis-je en me tournant vers lui, je crois qu'il y a une solution plus radicale et qui te serait extrêmement bénéfique.  
Il se retourna vers moi, le regard noir et profond. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'ai senti que ses hommes redoutaient le pire pour moi. Mais, au lieu de m'attraper à la gorge et de me faire avancer violemment vers lui, il s'avança jusqu'à moi. Sans prêter attention aux autres qui, je crois, était surpris de la réaction du Suprême Leader à mon égard, je fixais Ben comme lui me regardait dans les yeux.  
\- Rey, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça devant mes hommes ! me dit-il sèchement à voix basse une fois arrivé devant moi.  
\- Quoi ?! mais comment alors ? lui demandai-je, sachant que jamais je ne l'appellerais Suprême Leader, même s'il me l'ordonnait.  
\- Kylo. Ici, je suis Kylo Ren. me répondit-il gravement.  
\- Bien, fis-je à contrecœur. Kylo, j'ai trouvé une autre solution. Une solution qui pourrait mettre la galaxie à tes pieds. 

Il fut étonné. Étonné de voir le soutien que je lui apportais déjà dans la lutte contre les Résistants, qui étaient encore mes alliés il y a quelques heures. Le général Hux s'approcha, méfiant.  
\- Explique-toi, me demanda Ben, intéressé.  
\- Si tu tues tous les Résistants ici présents, tu allumeras un nouveau foyer de haine et de révolte dans la galaxie, commençai-je. Au lieu de les exécu...  
\- Suprême Leader ! trancha le général. Cette femme essaie de vous manipuler ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est sauver ses amis ! Elle fait partie de la Résistance, ne l'oubliez pas ! continua-t-il en me lançant un regard de mépris.  
Ben se retourna alors vers lui et l'attrapa à la gorge.  
\- Cette femme est désormais mon alliée ! Et je vous conseille de ne plus lui manquer de respect !  
Voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix le général dut s'incliner devant la volonté de Ben.  
\- Mes... mes respects... euh... Rey ? me dit-il en hésitant sur mon nom.  
\- Altesse ! prononça Ben, sur un ton très insistant.  
\- Mes res... mes respects Votre Altesse... reprit le général, qui fut alors relâché par Ben. 

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je venais d'entendre. Ben voulait que je sois une Altesse ?! Me donnait-il une place hautement hiérarchisée dans le Premier Ordre ou était-ce simplement pour que ses hommes ne m'appellent pas par mon prénom ?  
\- Bon, reprenons, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.  
\- B... Kylo, ne fais pas exécuter les Résistants. Prends-les en otage et fais circuler dans la galaxie que tant que les systèmes te resteront fidèles, il ne leur arrivera rien. De plus, continuai-je devant Ben qui semblait intéressé, montre aujourd'hui que tu es le chef légitime du Premier Ordre, que tu es le Maître de la Force !  
Je vis le général Hux prêt à convaincre Ben de ne pas m'écouter mais le simple regard que je lui lançai le décida à se taire. Ben, de plus en plus intrigué par ma solution, réfléchissait. Puis il me demanda :  
\- Rey, ce que tu me dis est intéressant. C'est une bonne stratégie. Mais comment veux-tu que je prenne en otage ces Résistants enfermés dans la grotte sans prendre les armes ? En les assiégeant ? Cela durerait trop longtemps.  
\- Oui, Suprême Leader, confirma le général avec un sourire en coin, satisfait de voir que Ben n'était pas convaincu par ma proposition.  
\- Grâce à ta maîtrise de la Force, repris-je lentement en regardant Ben droit dans les yeux. Utilise la Force pour ouvrir la porte. Personne n'osera plus te défier après cela ! 

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. Après avoir bien réfléchi, Ben me tourna le dos et ordonna au général d'approcher suffisamment les troupes de la porte sans tirer. Sur le moment, je ne savais pas quoi penser : avait-il choisi de garder la stratégie initiale, ou le fait d'ordonner aux troupes de ne pas tirer signifiait qu'il allait appliquer mon plan ?  
Les troupes et notre vaisseau s'approchaient de la grotte. Face à la vitre, Ben ordonna soudain aux troupes de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers le général et exigea qu'il transmette qu'aucun ennemi ne devait être abattu. Je ressentis à ce moment-là un grand soulagement en moi. Ben avait choisi mon plan ! Mais je dus refouler rapidement mes émotions car je sentais mes yeux commencer à briller, chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre. J'étais l'alliée de Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et partisan du Côté Obscur. Je me devais de rester neutre, voire impassible. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour aider Ben à contrôler ses impulsions.  
Puis Ben ordonna de faire atterrir le vaisseau. Le général me regardait, très méprisant. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Si j'avais fait le choix d'être à côté de Ben, c'était pour le faire revenir du côté lumineux, pas pour gagner l'amitié de ses hommes.  
Ben se dirigea alors vers la porte du vaisseau. Mais le général intervint :  
\- Hum hum... Suprême Leader... Puis-je me permettre de vous faire remarquer un détail ?  
\- Lequel ? fit Ben en se retournant.  
\- Je ne remets pas en doute le plan de son Altesse, commença-t-il froidement en me désignant du menton, comme s'il craignait d'être immédiatement étranglé. Mais, comment doivent réagir mes hommes si les Résistants commencent à tirer sur vous ?  
Je vis que Ben n'avait pas pensé à cela et semblait contrarié par cet oubli. Après une courte réflexion, il se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre.  
\- Dites à vos hommes de ne pas intervenir tant que la porte ne sera pas ouverte. Quant aux tirs des Résistants, mon alliée me couvrira.

Nous sortîmes du vaisseau, lui devant. Sa dernière phrase résonnait en moi. _"Mon alliée me couvrira."_ Que voulait-il dire ? Que j'allais lui servir de bouclier humain ? Que j'allais tirer sur les Résistants afin qu'ils ne sortent pas de leurs abris ? Je me suis mise à côté de lui et nous marchâmes vers la porte.  
\- Ben, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que voulais-tu dire par _te couvrir_ ? Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi.  
\- Non, mais moi oui, me répondit-il en continuant à marcher, sans tourner la tête.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu m'as juré de toujours me soutenir, n'est-ce pas ? me fit-il remarquer. J'ai confiance en toi, Rey. Prends mon sabre-laser et détourne tous les tirs dans notre direction.  
En entendant ces paroles, j'ai eu un brutal étonnement. Je l'ai regardé puis me suis arrêtée de marcher. Ne me voyant plus à ses côtés, Ben se retourna et vis que j'étais quelques pas derrière, stupéfaite.  
\- Rey, je ne plaisante pas, affirma-t-il. Tiens, voici mon arme. Je te la prête. Car, en plus de sauver nos vies en l'utilisant, tu prouveras à tout le monde que tu es mon alliée.  
Je pris son arme et nous repartîmes vers la porte. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, résonnait dans tout mon corps. Je sentis l'inquiétude et la compassion s'installer sur mon visage. Et cela, ce n'était désormais plus possible. Je me suis alors bien concentrée sur ce qui allait se passer et me rendis compte que mon visage devenait plus ferme, mon regard plus noir. J'en étais satisfaite. Non pas parce que c'est ce que je souhaitais devenir intérieurement, mais parce que je commençais à jouer le rôle que je devais jouer auprès de Ben.

Arrivés à bonne distance de la porte, nous nous sommes arrêtés, face à elle. La tête droite, fière, j'ai allumé le sabre-laser. Ben prit alors la parole :  
\- Résistants, votre avenir est désormais entre mes mains ! Vous ne pouvais plus vous échapper !  
Un Résistant tira sur Ben, mais grâce au sabre-laser, je pus le dévier et Ben ne fut pas touché. D'autres tirs partirent alors mais furent eux aussi stopper par mon arme. Par un simple regard, Ben et moi comprîmes que le moment était venu. Il tendit ses bras devant lui et commença un terrible effort pour soulever la porte. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Je sentais Ben perdre l'espoir de réussir et commencer à regretter d'avoir suivi mon plan. Entre deux tirs, je l'ai encouragé en lui affirmant que si, il pouvait le faire. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Mais rien. Je commençais moi aussi à douter. Quand soudain, la porte se mit à frémir puis monter doucement et s'ouvrir. Jetant de temps en temps des coups d’œil à Ben, je vis que celui-ci avait repris toute confiance dans mon plan et que sa puissance avait presque doublé.  
\- Rey, ordonne à mes hommes d'intervenir !  
Je me suis retournée un instant pour faire signe au général que l'assaut pouvait être lancé. Je vis les Stormtroopers commencer à avancer. Hélas, je suis restée un instant de trop tournée vers l'arrière et je sentis un choc. Je venais d'être touchée. La douleur était si aigüe que je n'ai pas pu définir l'endroit de la blessure. Je suis alors tombée et ai perdu connaissance, sans pouvoir voir la fin de la bataille.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais encore sur le champ de bataille. Mais je n'entendais aucun tir. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que la nuit était tombée. Je voulus me relever mais une douleur atroce dans le dos me bloqua dans mon mouvement. A cet instant, tout me revint en mémoire. Mon duel face à Ben. Mon alliance avec lui et le Premier Ordre. L'ouverture de la porte par Ben, et moi qui le couvrais.  
Mes souvenirs revenus, j'ai examiné les alentours. Et je fus surprise. Les chars du Premier Ordre étaient arrêtés, éteints en plein milieu du champ de bataille, tout comme les chasseurs et autres vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. La grotte était presque fermée, avec de la lumière et des cris de joie à l'intérieur.  
Que s'était-il passé ? Les Résistants avaient fini par remporter la victoire ? Non. Les équipements du Premier Ordre ne seraient pas intacts. Mon plan avait fonctionné alors. Mais dans ce cas, à quoi correspondaient tous ces bruits dans la grotte ? Je m'imaginais mal Ben lancer des festivités pour fêter sa victoire.  
Trouvant une grande barre métallique, je pus me relever. Doucement. Puis je me suis dirigée vers la grotte afin d'en savoir plus. Mais à un moment, j'ai posé ma béquille sur un objet et je perdis l'équilibre. Je suis tombée. J'ai essayé de me relever mais ce fut très difficile. Je vis alors une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer qui était cette personne car elle était à contre-jour.  
\- Rey ? C'est toi, Rey ?  
\- Oui, oui. C'est moi. Je suis ici ! répondis-je en reconnaissant la voix de Poe.  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.  
\- Poe, que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi, comment s'est passée la bataille ?! fis-je, inquiète et impatiente de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Ben et les Résistants.  
\- Attends, ça va être long. Viens te faire soigner, je te raconterai en chemin, me dit-il en passant mon bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de me soutenir.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la grotte et Poe commença à me raconter.  
Après l'ouverture de la porte par Ben, les Stormtroopers commencèrent à envahir la grotte et capturer les Résistants. Lorsque Ben rentra à son tour, Leia le vit et ne put s'empêcher de crier le nom de son fils et de courir vers lui. Ben fit signe à ses hommes de la laisser passer. Elle arriva devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. Et là, à la stupeur de tous, Ben la serra contre lui. Il se mit à pleurer et à lui confier tous ses remords. Puis, la prenant par les épaules, il lui avoua que tout cela était dû au Grand Snoke, qui l'avait monté contre sa famille et la lumière. Il la lâcha et déclara alors à ses troupes que tous ces conflits étaient terminés, que le côté lumineux avait gagné et que l'époque de la guerre était terminée.  
Je n'arrivais pas croire tout ce que Poe me racontait. J'étais comblée. La guerre était finie. Le Premier Ordre et les Résistants s'étaient réconciliés.  
Arrivés à la porte, je vis tout le monde fêter le retour de la paix et la victoire de la lumière. Mon regard croisa celui de Ben qui, heureux de me revoir, se leva et vint vers moi.

\- Rey ! Rey ! Tu m'entends ?  
\- Ben ? essayai-je de prononcer, en reconnaissant sa voix.  
Mais soudain, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans la grotte. Qu'aucune festivité n'avait lieu. J'étais allongée. Allongée sur un lit.  
\- Rey ! Rey, tu m'entends ? entendis-je à nouveau. Si oui, serre-moi la main.  
En essayant de bouger mes mains, je sentis que l'une d'elles était posée sur celle d'une autre personne. Sur celle de Ben. J'ai crispé ma main.  
\- Oui, ça y est, elle m'a entendu ! fit Ben, rassuré.  
Sentant une grande activité autour de moi, je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux. Je vis plein de personnes tourner autour de moi.  
\- Ben... où suis-je ? lui demandai-je lentement.  
\- Dans une salle d'infirmerie de mon vaisseau, Rey.  
\- Dans une salle d'infirmerie de ton vaisseau... répétai-je.  
Dans ma tête, tous les événements défilèrent. La bataille. Le duel. Mon alliance. L'ouverture de la grande porte. Les festivités. Les festivités ? Mais que s'y est-il donc passé pour que je ne me souvienne plus de rien à part mon entrée dans la grotte ? Si j'avais de nouveau perdu connaissance, comment se faisait-il que seul Ben était à mon chevet ? Où étaient Leia, Finn, Poe ?  
Toutes ces interrogations me firent brutalement reprendre mes esprits. Spontanément, je me suis redressée. Assise sur mon lit, j'ai fixé Ben.  
\- Ben ! Où sont les autres ? Où est ta mère ? Finn ? Poe ? Que s'est-il passé ?!  
Le personnel soignant commençait à s'inquiéter de ma réaction. L'un deux se dirigea vers Ben et voulut lui parler. Mais Ben, l'ignorant, m'adressa la parole. L'homme se tut.  
\- Mais, voyons Rey, ils sont dans les cales. Enfermés, comme ton plan l'indiquait, me répondit-il, surpris.  
\- Mon plan... répétai-je, avec soudain un doute sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ben, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi comment s'est passée la fin de la bataille !  
Une nouvelle fois, le médecin voulut intervenir. Mais Ben le coupa à nouveau et lui ordonna de ne plus interrompre cette discussion, de nous laisser tous seuls. Le médecin s'inclina puis ordonna à tout le personnel de sortir. Une fois partis, Ben commença son récit. 

Tenant toujours la porte de la grotte ouverte, il me vit tomber, inconsciente. Mais il dut attendre que ses hommes aient pris possession des commandes à l'intérieur de la base pour relâcher ses bras et venir me voir. Constatant que j'étais inconsciente mais toujours vivante, il m'emmena à bord de son vaisseau pour me soigner. Pendant ce temps, ses hommes capturèrent tous les Résistants. Et afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait personne, ils incendièrent la base. Puis tout le monde fut emmené à bord des vaisseaux stationnés près de la planète.  
A la fin de son récit, je suis restée un long moment dans mes pensées. J'essayais de comprendre. D'après Ben, mon plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Les Résistants avaient été capturés. La base détruite. Ben m'a emmenée inconsciente à bord de son vaisseau. Mais alors, cela signifiait que je ne me suis jamais réveillée sur le champ de bataille ! Qu'aucune festivité n'avait eu lieu ! Je me suis rallongée. Je sentais l'amertume s'installer en moi. La guerre n'était pas finie. Personne ne s'était réconcilié.  
Ben, intrigué par ma réaction, tendit sa main vers ma tête. Il voulait lire en moi, comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps.  
Les machines se mirent à biper très vite, très fort. Les médecins, malgré l'ordre formel de Ben, rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
\- Pardonnez-nous, Suprême Leader, fit l'un d'eux, la peur au ventre. Mais nous nous devons d'intervenir. C'est urgent ! continua-t-il en invitant Ben à se lever et à s'écarter du lit.  
Ils inspectèrent les machines et placèrent un masque sur mon nez et ma bouche.

Puis tout redevint normal. Les médecins restèrent devant les écrans.  
\- C'est incroyable.  
\- Jamais je n'avais vu cela avant.  
\- Impressionnant.  
\- Oui, sa blessure fatale n'est rien à côté.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...  
Ces paroles m'effrayaient. Ma blessure, qui apparemment aurait pu me coûter la vie, n'était rien face à ce qu'ils observaient ? Qu'avais-je de si grave ? Inquiète, j'ai regardé Ben. Il regardait les étoiles à travers la vitre. Il paraissait lui aussi troublé par les propos des médecins. Ne supportant plus d'entendre ces paroles sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il se retourna et s'approcha des médecins. Il me lança un rapide regard pour me rassurer, pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il gravement.  
\- Suprême Leader, répondit l'un d'eux, le cas de son Altesse Rey est extraordinaire.  
\- Quoi ?! Vous trouvez que mon alliée est _extraordinaire_ ? fit Ben sur un ton jaloux en prenant le médecin à la gorge.  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'empressa de déclarer un autre médecin.  
Ben desserra alors sa main autour du cou du médecin. Mais il ne le relâcha pas. Je voyais dans son regard une grande détermination à me sauver.  
\- Expliquez-vous.  
\- Suprême Leader, la blessure de votre alliée aurait dû la tuer. Mais, par miracle, elle a su y résister. Grâce à sa volonté de vivre. Nous n'avions jamais observé une telle puissance de volonté. 

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que les médecins venaient de dire. Ma volonté de vivre avait vaincu la mort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Penser que j'étais la première à avoir résister à la mort ainsi m'effrayait. Je voulait observer la réaction des médecins mais ils me tournaient le dos, face à Ben. Lui aussi paraissait intrigué par cette nouvelle. Intrigué, mais non inquiet.  
Il me regarda et vit dans mes yeux la panique et la peur. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer. Son visage exprimait de l'admiration. Mais pas l'admiration qu'un enfant impressionné pouvait avoir face à un grand Maître. C'était différent. Plus doux, plus compatissant. Le voir réagir ainsi me fit chaud au cœur. Ces émotions prouvaient qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui. Que je pouvais garder espoir et le ramener un jour vers la lumière. Que j'avais fait le bon choix.  
Reprenant un visage plus ferme, il se tourna vers les médecins.  
\- Combien de temps la guérison de la blessure durera-t-elle ?  
\- Suprême Leader, vue la résistance de votre alliée, elle pourra sortir dès demain, répondit un des médecins en regardant ses collègues qui affirmèrent. Cependant, elle devra revenir faire des contrôles quotidiennement pendant une dizaine de jours, termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Bien. Maintenant, laissez nous seuls.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben, me tenant toujours la main, s'assit sur le bord du lit.   
\- Rey, avant d'aller voir mes hommes, je voulais te remercier, encore une fois. Grâce à toi, j'ai remporté une grande bataille. Et ce que viennent de dire les médecins montrent qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons établir un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie.   
Ces paroles me faisaient de la peine. Il avait en lui encore trop de soif de pouvoir. Mais son visage me montrait qu'il ressentait aussi d'autres émotions que la colère et la haine. L'empathie. La sollicitude. Il fallait que je garde espoir.   
Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand je lui ai serré la main.   
\- Ben, avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Pourquoi m'as-tu donner le titre d' _Altesse_ ?   
\- Rey, je n'allais pas laisser mes hommes t'appeler par ton prénom, me répondit-il avec un sourire gentil.   
\- Mais que signifie ce titre ? Tu m'as attribué un rôle, une responsabilité précise ?   
\- Non, pas encore. Mais nous verrons cela quand tu seras sortie. Allez, termina-t-il en se levant, repose-toi bien.   
Puis il partit.   
Sa dernière réponse m'intriguait. _Pas encore._ Cela signifiait qu'il avait l'intention de me donner un rôle. Mais lequel ? Cependant, me prendre la tête avec cette question ne servirait à rien. Je le saurai en temps voulu. Maintenant, il fallait que je me repose. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis rapidement endormie.

Le lendemain matin, les médecins vinrent contrôler mon état de santé. Ils me firent plusieurs examens puis confirmèrent que je pouvais sortir. On m'apporta alors une tenue. Je fus ravie de voir qu'il s'agissait de mes propres vêtements, nettoyés et repassés.   
Je me suis habillée. En sortant de ma chambre, je vis un officier placé près de la porte. A mon arrivée, il se tourna vers moi.   
\- Altesse Rey, je suis le lieutenant Straden. Le Suprême Leader m'a chargé de vous conduire à sa salle d'audience.   
\- Bien, lieutenant. Je vous suis.   
Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs. Certains étaient étroits, d'autres très longs. Certains formaient des passerelles donnant sur le vide, d'autres aboutissaient à d'immenses hangars. Toutes ces installations gigantesques, toute cette discipline qui régnait à bord de ce vaisseau, m'impressionnaient. Je me rendis alors compte que mon travail ne serait pas seulement de ramener Ben du côté lumineux. Mais aussi, en tant qu'alliée du Suprême Leader, de savoir faire preuve d'autorité, de fermeté. Mais aussi de prudence afin de ne pas y trouver du plaisir et basculer du côté obscur. 

Nous nous engageâmes dans un couloir et, après un virage, je vis une grande porte blindée.   
\- Altesse, voici la porte de la salle d'audience du Suprême Leader. Une fois celle-ci passée, elle se fermera puis l'accès vous sera dégagé, m'expliqua le lieutenant.   
Il appuya sur un bouton et la porte se leva alors, doucement. Je découvris une seconde porte deux mètres plus loin.   
Je sentais de l'hésitation s'installer en moi. Mais mon rôle m'empêchait de le montrer. Je me suis avancée et ai franchi la première porte. Elle se referma. Toute seule dans ce sas, j'entendis soudain un bruit de grincement. Mais la porte devant moi ne bougeait pas. Après quelques instants d'écoute, je me suis aperçue que ce bruit venait d'au-dessus de moi. Il s'agissait d'une plaque horizontale qui reculait. Elle permettait à la porte face à moi de se lever tout en bloquant celle que je venais de franchir. Une fois cette plaque stoppée, la porte s'ouvrit, me permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans la salle d'audience.   
Cette salle d'audience dans laquelle Ben avait réussi à se retourner contre Snoke. Cette salle où tous les deux nous avions affronté la garde prétorienne. Cette salle où Ben prit une très mauvaise décision.

À ma grande surprise, la salle était différente. Il n'y avait pas de rouge. La salle n'était pas ronde.   
Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'observer plus en détail cette pièce. Ben, qui discutait avec quatre hommes m'aperçut. Avec un ton sec, il leur ordonna de se taire et s'avança vers moi. Il n'avait pas le regard doux de la veille.   
\- Rey, comment vas-tu ? Les médecins sont-ils toujours aussi optimistes ? me demanda-t-il avec un regard attendri.   
\- Oui, Ben, lui répondis-je.   
Son regard changea à nouveau. Et je compris pourquoi. Je l'avais appelé _Ben_. Devant ses hommes.   
\- Oui, les médecins sont toujours aussi optimistes, m'empressai-je de répéter.   
\- Tant mieux. Il va falloir que je t'informe de certaines règles, certaines conventions du Premier Ordre. Mais avant, viens.   
Il m'invita à l'accompagner jusqu'au centre de la salle, devant les quatre hommes. 

Je reconnus le Général Hux. Il n'avait pas changé de regard. Un autre visage me semblait familier, mais je ne voyais pas de qui il s'agissait. Quant aux deux derniers, je ne les avais jamais rencontrés.   
\- Je vous présente ma nouvelle alliée, l'Altesse Rey, commença-t-il avec un ton grave. La moindre marque de non-respect à son égard sera lourdement châtiée.   
Le Général Hux restait impassible. Mais les trois autres se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise et inclinèrent leurs têtes en signe de respect.   
\- Rey, voici les responsables des quatre services du Premier Ordre. 

J'avais le ventre serré. Jamais je n'avais vécu une telle situation. J'avais devant moi les plus hauts responsables du Premier Ordre. Et ils me devaient le respect. Je ne devais montrer aucun signe d'émotivité à ce moment. Alors, comme devant les Résistants sur Crait, je me suis concentrée sur mon rôle à tenir. Je devais garder la tête haute, avec un visage neutre voire ferme.   
Ben reprit.   
\- Rey, tu connais déjà le Général Hux. Il est le responsable de mes armées.   
Le Général me regarda avec un air de mépris. Voyant que Ben n'appréciait pas son manque de réaction, il s'inclina.   
\- Mes respects, _Altesse_ , me dit-il froidement.   
D'un regard Ben lui fit comprendre que désormais, il devrait réagir ainsi envers moi.   
Il me présenta ensuite Glario, le chef des ingénieurs, et Ferta le Médecin-Chef. Je compris ainsi pourquoi son visage m'était familier : je l'avais rencontré à l'infirmerie. Il termina par Cratoshi, chargé de toute la gestion, autre que militaire ou médicale, à bord des vaisseaux.   
\- Maintenant vous connaissez mon alliée. N'oubliez pas que le moindre signe de non-respect sera puni. Par moi, ou par elle.   
Je sentis de l'étonnement passer dans mon regard. Mais Ben reprit tout de suite :   
\- Elle aussi maîtrise la Force. Le Général Hux et le Médecin-Chef Ferta peuvent en témoigner, ajouta-t-il sur un ton aussi calme qu'autoritaire. 

Il posa la main sur son sabre-laser, accroché à sa ceinture. Il le détacha. Ses hommes commençaient à s'inquiéter. Son arme à la main, il se tourna vers moi. Et alors, à ma grande surprise, il me le tendit.   
Après quelques instants de stupeur, j'ai levé doucement la main. Son regard insistant me poussa à prendre l'arme. Il la lâcha. Je l'ai regardé et me suis aperçue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son sabre-laser. Ni de celui de Luke. Je l'ai allumé et vis qu'il était bleu. Je l'ai tourné autour de moi plusieurs fois puis, revenant à la réalité, je l'ai éteint.   
\- Rey, voici ton nouveau sabre-laser. Je te l'offre.   
Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. Devais-je être ravie par ce cadeau que me faisait Ben, ou plutôt fière face à ses hommes ? J'ai avalé ma salive et, le visage fier, je l'ai remercié en essayant de mettre toute ma gratitude dans le regard. 

Puis son visage prit une grande fermeté et il se tourna vers ses hommes.  
\- Bien, maintenant, reprenons le problème du vaisseau. Glario, combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur Crait ?  
\- Nos calculs sont formels, Suprême Leader. Six heures et vingt-six minutes, répondit l'ingénieur en regardant sa montre.   
\- Général, ordonna-t-il froidement, je veux que tous les chars à bord du vaisseau soient évacués avant ce délai.   
\- Ce ne sera pas possible, Suprême Leader. Car même si tous les hommes s'en occup...   
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ben refusant d'être contredit tendit son bras et le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Puis sans s'occuper du général, il reprit la parole.   
\- Glario, trouvez une solution pour que le reste du vaisseau ne s'écrase pas. Mais surtout je veux que le maximum de ressources à bord de la partie en perdition soit récupéré. Que tous les services s'en chargent ! termina-t-il sur un ton très autoritaire et déterminé.   
Ses hommes s'inclinèrent puis partirent exécuter les ordres.   
Une fois seuls, je voulus demander à Ben quel était le problème de ce vaisseau en perdition. Mais quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu qu'il était nerveux. Était-ce dû à la situation du vaisseau ? à l'ardeur qu'il mettait pour prouver qu'il était un grand chef ?


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai préféré laisser Ben un moment seul, dans ses pensées, afin qu'il puisse se calmer. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai essayé d'être la plus discrète possible. J'observais la salle autour de moi. Cette salle que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je lançai quelques regards à Ben pour voir s'il s'était calmé. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis approchée de lui.   
\- Ben, ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles très nerveux...   
\- Oh, Rey, me fit-il en me regardant, contrarié. Cette histoire de vaisseau me prend la tête. Et j'ai l'impression que certains de mes hommes riraient de voir que je n'arrive pas à le sauver.   
\- Ben, quelle est l'histoire de ce vaisseau en perdition ?   
\- Viens voir. 

Il se leva et alla vers un des murs de la salle. Je le suivis. Il appuya sur un bouton dissimulé et un pan du mur se leva, dévoilant une grande vitre donnant sur l'espace. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. C'était un grand vaisseau triangulaire et dont une des ailes était coupée en deux. On aurait dit... le vaisseau de Snoke !   
\- Ben, c'est... c'est le vaisseau de...   
\- ... de Snoke, oui.   
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Ça, c'est à cause des Résistants. Ils ont débarqué sur Crait et Snoke les bombardait. Une personne était restée à bord de leur grand vaisseau. Cette personne a préféré se sacrifier pour la Résistance : elle a activé le mode vitesse-lumière, a fait demi-tour et a foncé droit dans le vaisseau de Snoke.   
\- Quoi ?! Oh la la... fis-je tout à coup. Mais alors, on n'est pas dans le vaisseau de Snoke ?   
\- Non, Rey. Ici, nous sommes dans _mon_ vaisseau, pas dans celui de Snoke. Mes hommes font tout pour le récupérer.   
\- Pourquoi ?! C'est impossible à récupérer un vaisseau pareil !   
\- Snoke était le Suprême Leader, Rey. Maintenant, c'est moi. Et ce vaisseau m'appartient, fit-il avec la voix grave.   
Oh, non. Il pensait encore à ça. À cette idée de pouvoir qu'a le Suprême Leader.

Soudain, je me suis dit que, si nous n'étions pas dans le vaisseau de Snoke, ce n'est pas dans cette salle que nous avons affronté la garde prétorienne !   
\- Ben, donc ici nous sommes dans _ton_ vaisseau ?   
\- Oui Rey. Je viens de te le dire. Pourquoi ? me fit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.   
\- Ce n'est pas ici que nous...   
\- Non Rey. Ce n'est pas ici.   
Nous nous tournâmes alors tous les deux face à la vitre. Face au vaisseau en perdition. Et pendant un moment nous le regardâmes. Puis Ben reprit la parole.   
\- Rey, viens. Il faut que je te montre ta chambre.   
Ma chambre ? me dis-je. C'est vrai, je n'étais plus à l'infirmerie maintenant.   
\- Allez, viens. Suis-moi, répéta-t-il. 

Nous traversâmes la salle du trône puis passâmes les deux portes. Dans le couloir, il y avait un ascenseur. Nous montâmes dedans. Il démarra et descendit plusieurs étages. En sortant, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un grand couloir. Très large. Très haut. Et juste devant nous, une porte. Une grande porte.   
\- Rey, c'est ici.   
Il posa sa main sur un détecteur. La porte se mit à glisser pour nous libérer le passage.   
Il me laissa entrer la première dans la pièce. Je fus étonnée. Cette salle était très grande ! D'un côté, je vis des fauteuils avec une petite table. Et juste à gauche de la porte, un pan de mur pour séparer la pièce en deux. Je me suis avancée pour mieux observer. Cette pièce était ma chambre ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Une pièce si grande n'était pas une chambre ! Je suis allée voir derrière le pan de mur. Il y avait un lit. Un grand lit.   
Puis je me suis retournée pour revenir près des fauteuils. Ben avait fermé la porte. Il attendait.   
\- Ben, c'est... c'est ça ma chambre ? lui demandai-je, stupéfaite.   
\- Oui, Rey. Dès que tu es arrivée à l'infirmerie, j'ai ordonné à mes hommes d'aménager cette pièce pour toi, me répondit-il sur un ton bienveillant.   
\- Quoi ? Tu as demandé à tes hommes de m'aménager une chambre ?   
\- Oui, Rey. Il te fallait une bien chambre, non ? Et ce vaisseau n'a pas été conçu pour accueillir des invités. 

J'ai continué à regarder autour de moi. Je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait une autre porte, dans le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée.   
\- Ben, il y a une autre porte, là. Où donne-t-elle ?   
\- À ma chambre.   
\- À ta chambre ? répétai-je lentement, surprise par sa réponse.   
\- Rey, je viens de te dire. Ce vaisseau n'a pas été conçu pour accueillir des invités. Je ne voulais que tu dormes dans une aile réservée à mes hommes. Ici, ce sont mes appartements. C'est pourquoi j'ai donné l'ordre d'aménager une chambre pour toi dans ma salle à manger.   
\- Dans ta salle à manger ? répétai-je, surprise. Tu n'as plus de salle à manger alors ?   
\- Je l'ai transférée ailleurs, me répondit-il gentiment.   
Cette phrase me soulagea. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que les repas allaient être servis dans ma chambre... Mais une autre idée arriva : si sa chambre était derrière cette porte, il devrait traverser la mienne pour sortir dans le couloir !   
\- Ben, tu dis que cette porte mène à ta chambre, mais comment... euh, mais tu devras alors passer par ma chambre pour entrer et sortir ?   
\- Non, rassures-toi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Dans ma chambre, j'avais une porte dérobée. Mais mes hommes l'ont transformée afin qu'elle devienne la porte principale de ma chambre.   
\- Ben, tu veux dire que tu as aménagé ta salle à manger pour me faire une chambre et que tu as dévoilé l'existence d'une porte dérobée dans la tienne pour moi ?   
\- Rey, je t'ai déjà dit, répondit-il avec un regard profond. Pour moi, tu n'es pas rien. 

J'ai voulu prendre la parole, mais au lieu de parler, je me suis mise à bailler.   
\- Aaah... pardon Ben.   
\- Non, Rey. Même si les médecins t'ont fait sortir, je crois que tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Reste ici. Je vais aller voir mes hommes. Toi, repose-toi. Je viendrai te chercher pour le repas.   
\- D'accord. Merci Ben.   
\- C'est à moi de te remercier Rey. Te remercier d'être venue à mes côtés. 

Je voyais qu'aucun de nous deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Je ne savais plus où regarder. Alors, je me suis tournée vers la partie de ma chambre où se trouvait mon lit. J'entendis Ben se diriger vers la porte. Arrivée au pan de mur séparant mon lit du reste de la pièce, je me suis tournée vers la porte d'entrée et j'ai vu que Ben ne l'avait pas encore franchie. Il s'était arrêté devant. Il me lança un dernier regard puis partit.   
Je me suis allongée sur mon lit. Soudain, une question traversa mon esprit. Ben venait me chercher pour manger, mais si je dormais, qu'allait-il faire ? Me laisser dormir ? Venir me réveiller, ici ? Oh non, il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme ! Je devais me reposer, mais pas dormir... Je me suis mise alors à penser à tout et à rien en luttant contre le sommeil. Je repensais à Jakku, à Crait, à Leia, BB-8, Finn, Luke. À tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps... 

Un peu plus tard, un grésillement me réveilla. Finalement je m'étais endormie. J'ai levé la tête pour voir d'où venait ce petit bruit. Je vis alors une machine à côté du lit avec plusieurs petites diodes. La verte était allumée.   
\- Rey ! Rey ! Tu m'entends ?   
C'était la voix de Ben. Et à chaque mot prononcé, la diode clignotait.   
\- Oui, Ben, c'est moi ! répondis-je en baillant.   
\- Rey, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si oui, regarde la machine à côté de ton lit. Regarde la diode verte.   
\- Oui, oui. Je vois.   
\- Si tu m'entends, appuie sur le bouton vert en-dessous. Cela déclenchera le micro. Je pourrai t'entendre.   
Je me suis empressée de suivre les indications.   
\- Ben, oui ? prononçai-je lentement, encore un peu endormie.   
\- Ah, Rey. Tu es réveillée ?   
\- Oui...   
\- C'est l'heure du repas. Prépare-toi tranquillement. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper à ma porte.   
\- D'accord, Ben.   
Puis la lumière verte s'éteignit. Je me suis rallongée sur le dos. Ben avait pensé à mettre un système de communication autre que visuel dans ma chambre. Ce geste me soulageait. Je me suis relevée et ai remis mes habits correctement. Puis face au miroir, je me suis recoiffée.   
J'ai traversé la pièce et me suis approchée de la porte menant à la chambre de Ben. J'ai frappé. J'entendis alors un fauteuil bouger et des pas. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ben apparut.   
\- Rey, tu t'es bien reposée ?   
J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer. Il m'invita à faire demi-tour et nous sortîmes dans le couloir par la porte de ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes quelques étages. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, des officiers attendaient pour le prendre. En nous voyant, ils se mirent tous les deux au garde-à-vous et nous laissèrent passer. Ben marchait rapidement, la tête haute avec un regard fixe.   
Contrairement à tout à l'heure, nous croisâmes plusieurs groupes de soldats. Des officiers, des Stormtroopers. Et à chaque fois, ils se rangeaient des deux côtés du couloir, au garde-à-vous près du mur. Cette discipline m'impressionnait. Je n'étais pas habituée à de tels honneurs. Surtout de la part de ceux qui, il y a encore quelques jours, étaient mes ennemis.   
Puis Ben s'arrêta devant une porte et m'invita à entrer dans la pièce. Cette pièce était magnifique. Entièrement blanche. Il n'y avait aucun signe montrant que nous étions dans un vaisseau. Aucune plaque métallique grise. Aucun boulon visible. Avec au milieu, une belle table, blanche elle aussi.   
Ben, derrière moi, m'invita à m'asseoir. Puis il fit le tour de la table et s'assit, face à moi. 

Un homme nous apporta les plats. Au début, l'atmosphère était très silencieuse. Je sentais que Ben avait quelque chose à me dire mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il posa ses couverts sur la table et me regarda :   
\- Rey, tu as été impressionnante face aux gardes de Snoke. Cependant, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le combat. Sur la Force. Laisse-moi te l'enseigner.   
Que venait-il de dire ? Il voulait m'enseigner le combat ? la Force ? Il voulait que je devienne son apprentie ? que je bascule moi aussi ? Pour le combat, je ne lui dirais pas non. Mais le côté obscur, jamais.   
\- Rey, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je t'enseignerai le combat. Je t'enseignerai la Force. Mais je respecterai ton choix sur le côté obscur.   
Ce qu'il venait de dire me soulagea. Mais il faudrait que je fasse attention. Qu'il ne le fasse pas à mon insu, comme ce que j'essayais de faire avec lui.   
\- D'accord, Ben. Je veux b... 

Un grésillement m'arrêta. Au bout de la table, un hologramme apparut. C'était un officier, embarrassé.   
\- Suprême Leader, veuillez me pardonner d'interrompre votre repas mais la situation du vaisseau en perdition vient de s'aggraver, annonça-t-il hâtivement.   
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ben.   
Son regard changea. Il devint noir.   
\- Oui, Suprême Leader, poursuivit l'officier mal à l'aise, craignant la réaction de Ben. L'aile gauche s'écrasera beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Que doit-on faire ?   
Je sentais la colère bouillonner en Ben.   
\- Engagez tous les hommes ! J'arrive ! ordonna-t-il. 

Ben appuya sur un bouton pour éteindre l'hologramme. Il se leva et se tourna face au mur. Il respirait profondément. Soudain, il prit son sabre-laser et l'alluma. Se retournant, il voulut frapper la table avec. Mais j'avais compris ses intentions. Au dernier moment, je mis mon sabre-laser en travers du sien.   
\- Ben, ne fais pas ça !   
Il me regarda avec autant de stupeur que de colère.   
\- Ben, tu es Suprême Leader ! Ne réagis pas comme ça ! Garde ton calme !   
Il respira un grand coup et éteignit son sabre. Je fis de même. Puis, tout aussi en colère, il sortit de la pièce en m'invitant à le suivre. 

Il avait une marche très décidée. Il était très énervé. Et je devinais pourquoi. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas digne d'un grand chef qui se doit de garder son sang froid. Et cet imprévu était-il vraiment un imprévu ? ou certains, comme il me l'avait confié, manigançaient-ils afin de montrer qu'il n'arriverait pas à sauver le vaisseau ?   
Nous marchions tellement vite dans les couloirs que certains hommes avaient à peine le temps de réaliser qui nous étions pour se mettre au garde-à-vous. Et nous sommes arrivés devant une grande porte. Au-dessus d'elle, un écran affichant ce que la caméra juste à côté filmait. C'était nous. Il détecta nos visages. Reconnaissant celui de Ben, il déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. 

Ben entra dans la pièce, furieux. Je le suivis.   
Cette pièce était bizarre. Le sol sur lequel nous marchions n'était pas aussi large que la pièce. De chaque côté, en contrebas, des hommes face à des machines, des ordinateurs. Au fond, devant la grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace, le Général Hux et des officiers.   
Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, nous nous sommes arrêtés.   
\- Général Hux ! commença Ben. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi l'aile va-t-elle s'écraser plus tôt que prévu ?!   
\- Suprême Leader, le réservoir de carburant de l'aile fuit, lui répondit le Général Hux avec son ton sec habituel. Et là, la fuite s'est aggravée. Tout le carburant risque d'être expulsé dans le vide.   
Contre mon bras, je sentis celui de Ben se tendre et ses poings se serrer. Alors, avec la plus grande discrétion possible, je lui donnai un petit coup de coude pour l'encourager à garder son calme. Il dut le sentir car il n'a pas explosé de colère. Il parla par contre avec la mâchoire très tendue. Et un ton très autoritaire. 

Pendant sa discussion avec ses hommes, je me suis approchée de la baie vitrée pour observer le vaisseau. Soudain, j'aperçus des tâches blanches bouger, au niveau des ouvertures. J'ai demandé des jumelles. Un officier s'empressa de m'en donner. Je les ai prises et ai observé ces tâches blanches.   
Ce que je vis me bouleversa ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... C'était des Stormtroopers qui appelaient à l'aide ! Des Stormtroopers qui voyaient que les troupes ne se focalisaient que sur les chars ! que leurs vies étaient négligées au profit du matériel ! J'ai baissé mes jumelles. Je me suis retournée et ai couru vers Ben.   
\- Ben ! Tous les Stormtroopers ne sont pas encore évacués !   
Le Général Hux, qui était face à Ben, se retourna en haussant les sourcils.   
\- Votre Altesse, sachez que ce sont les ordres ! me déclara-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Nous devons commencer par évacuer les chars.   
\- Quoi ?! répondis-je en m'avançant vers Ben. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ben, non ! Commence par sauver tes hommes !   
\- Rey, j'ai déjà assez d'hommes, me fit remarquer Ben calmement. Les chars, eux, sont très précieux. Un char coûte beaucoup plus cher qu'un régiment de Stormtroopers.   
Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ben ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille !   
\- Ben ! Mais c'est inhumain tout ça ! Dis-toi que... qu'une fois l'aile échouée sur la planète, tu pourras récupérer des chars, voire des pièces détachées et en refabriquer d'autres ! On ne peut pas faire ça avec des hommes ! Tu crois qu'avec un corps par-ci, une tête par-là tu pourras recréer des hommes ? Non !   
\- Votre Altesse ! répliqua Hux. Si nous laissons les chars dans le vaisseau, il y a peu de chances que nous puissions les reconstruire après l'écrasement de l'aile sur la planète !   
\- Général ! fis-je sur un ton sec en tournant ma tête vers lui. Sachez qu'on peut récupérer beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le croyez sur un vaisseau échoué ! Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai été chasseuse d'épaves sur Jakku. Et je sais très bien tout ce qu'on peut récupérer dans un vaisseau échoué !   
Je me suis retournée vers Ben.   
\- Ben, sauve tes hommes ! lui suppliai-je.   
\- Rey, me répondit-il en essayant de me raisonner, tu crois que je vais arrêter toutes les manœuvres en cours pour sauver ces hommes qui coûtent beaucoup moins chers que des chars ?   
\- Mais Ben... dis-toi que ce sont des hommes eux aussi... Si tu les sauves, ils verront que leur nouveau Suprême Leader ne les néglige pas ! Ils te seront éternellement reconnaissants ! Fidèles ! Tu ne peux pas négliger ça ! Ils combattront pour le Premier Ordre non seulement par discipline, comme avant, mais aussi par loyauté envers toi qui les a sauvés ! 

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je voyais le conflit s'installer en Ben. Devait-il maintenir les ordres ? ou revenir sur sa décision et suivre mes conseils ? Chose qu'il avait déjà faite lors de la bataille sur Crait.   
Il me regarda.   
\- Rey, viens. Il faut qu'on parle, me déclara-t-il.   
Il se retourna pour sortir du poste de commandement. Le Général Hux, voyant que je n'avais pas convaincu Ben, me défia du regard avec un petit sourire de victoire. J'étais effondrée de voir que Ben ne changeait pas d'avis. Je pris alors la direction de la porte, derrière Ben. 

Mais il ne la franchit pas. Il se tourna vers la gauche. Je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait une petite porte. D'un regard, je compris qu'il voulait que je le suive dans cette pièce.   
La porte franchie, elle se referma. Dans la pièce, il y avait un grand bureau. Et un grand siège. Quelle était cette pièce ? Un bureau secret ? Un bureau dans lequel nous pouvions parler sans que personne ne nous entende ? Sans doute.   
Ben se retourna vers moi. Il était toujours en colère. Mais ce n'était pas la même que devant ses hommes. Il n'y avait pas de fureur sur son visage. Ni de haine. Plutôt de l'agacement.   
\- Rey ! Arrête de me contredire ainsi devant mes hommes ! commença-t-il, contrarié.   
\- Ben... ce n'est pas pour te contredire que je fais ça... bredouillai-je. Tu allais faire une terrible erreur, irréparable. Si je t'avais dit tout ça après la chute de l'aile sur la planète, tu l'aurais mal vécu. Je le sais. 

Je sentais qu'intérieurement, Ben pensais que je n'avais pas tort. Il respira fortement.   
\- Rey... la prochaine fois, pense-le très fort comme nous l'avons fait sur Crait. Mais ne le fais pas ainsi devant mes hommes. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me voient de plus en plus comme un chef faible. Faible et influençable.   
\- Ben, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux, lui promis-je en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison.   
En effet, à force de le contredire devant ses hommes, je ne l'aidais point à installer son autorité. Au contraire, il apparaissait plutôt comme un chef manipulable.   
Toujours très tendu, Ben se dirigea vers la porte. Mais arrivé à ma hauteur, je l'ai stoppé en lui prenant le bras.   
\- Ben, attends avant de sortir. Je comprends que de te contredire devant tes hommes n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais toi, garde ton sang-froid.   
Il me regarda.   
\- Oui, Rey.   
J'ai relâché son bras. Nous sortîmes de la pièce. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Beaucoup furent surpris de l'absence de conflit entre nous. Mais aussi du fait que nous ne montrions aucune marque de combat. Ils devaient penser que Ben, furieux, avait sorti son sabre-laser face à moi.   
\- Suprême Leader ! Que doit-on faire alors ? demanda le Général Hux avant de me lancer un regard de défi.   
Là, Ben ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de marcher vers la porte.   
\- Ce qu'elle a dit ! cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce sans se retourner.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le couloir, Ben marchait très vite. Mais il n'avait pas le côté fier, la tête haute qu'il avait d'habitude. Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de l'aborder, de le remercier pour la décision qu'il avait prise. Mais à chaque fois, il m'arrêtait avec son bras, énervé. Et ce avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un mot.   
Nous arrivâmes devant un ascenseur et entrâmes dedans. Ben demanda le niveau le plus élevé. Il voulait aller dans la salle du trône.   
Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à monter. 

Nous étions tous les deux face aux portes. L'atmosphère était tendue.   
\- Rey, pardonne-moi. Mais mon rôle de nouveau Suprême Leader n'est pas facile, me confia Ben sans se tourner. J'ai beaucoup plus de tâches que je ne le pensais.   
\- Ben, je peux t'aider, lui répondis-je en le regardant.   
\- Je sais, Rey. Mais ce sont des tâches que je dois faire moi-même. Aller dans chaque service pour une première visite en tant que Suprême Leader. Réformer les anciennes directives.   
Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.   
\- Rey, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux créer un nouvel Ordre.   
Je me suis tournée aussi, face à lui.   
\- Mais Ben, je suis là. Je te soutiendrai. Si tu veux, une fois les directives données, je... 

Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et m'empêchèrent de terminer ma phrase.   
Nous étions arrivés dans le couloir, face aux portes menant à la salle du trône. Trois hommes attendaient. Nous voyant arriver, ils se tournèrent vers nous et s'inclinèrent.   
\- Suprême Leader, commença l'un d'entre eux, comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, nous sommes venus vous présenter l'avancement de nos travaux de recherche.   
\- Bien. Allons voir cela dans la salle du trône.   
Ben avait répondu avec un ton beaucoup plus ferme qu'il y a quelques instants dans l'ascenseur. Il avait aussi perdu le visage fragile et sincère. Il était redevenu le chef autoritaire qu'il voulait être.   
Il s'avança vers la porte et posa sa main sur le détecteur. La porte se leva et il me fit signe de le suivre. J'entendis alors de discrets signes d'étonnement derrière nous. Je voulus demander à Ben ce qu'il se passait mais j'ai préféré attendre que la porte se soit refermée pour le faire. En tant qu'alliée du Suprême Leader, je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme une petite fille qui posait des questions pour comprendre le monde autour d'elle.   
Une fois la porte redescendue et la plaque horizontale glissant, je lui fis part de mon interrogation.   
\- Rey, dis-toi que tu es la première qui franchit ces portes en compagnie du Suprême Leader.   
\- Quoi ?!   
\- Personne n'a le droit de passer ses portes en même temps que le Suprême Leader. C'est une règle que Snoke avait instaurée. Je ne l'ai pas modifiée.   
En entendant ces paroles, je me suis rendue compte que Ben m'offrait des honneurs que personne n'avait encore reçus dans le Premier Ordre. Je savais qu'à ses yeux, je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Mais l'importance de ces faveurs était tout de même impressionnante. Il faudrait que je sois prudente car tout cela pourrait provoquer de grandes jalousies de la part de certains de ses hommes. 

La seconde porte se leva et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Nous marchions vers le trône quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les trois hommes.   
Arrivé devant le trône, Ben se retourna. Je fis de même. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent alors et s'inclinèrent.   
\- Bien, commença Ben. Ingénieur Mercal, qu'avez-vous à me présenter aujourd'hui ?   
Les hommes se relevèrent. L'un deux s'avança.   
\- Suprême Leader, nous avons découvert un matériau beaucoup plus solide pour les armures des Stormtroopers, répondit-il en présentant une plaque de ce matériau. Elle permet de rendre insensibles les hommes aux tirs de blaster à plus de... 

Mais une petite sonnerie retentit et coupa l'ingénieur. Je vis soudain tout le monde se tourner vers moi. Mais personne ne regardait mon visage. Avant même que je puisse réagir, Ben prit mon bras et me fit reculer. C'est alors que je compris. J'étais à l'emplacement d'un hologramme qui venait d'apparaître. C'était le médecin-chef Ferta.   
Ben s'approcha du trône et appuya sur un bouton pour activer la communication.   
\- Suprême Leader, commença rapidement Ferta. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais mon infirmerie a de gros problèmes.   
Je sentis Ben se demander s'il n'y avait pas encore un coup monté. Mais là, il ne laissa rien paraître et continua d'écouter le médecin.   
\- Je viens de recevoir une centaine de Stormtroopers et on m'a dit que ce n'était que le début ! D'autres allaient arriver !   
\- Je sais, répondit Ben. C'est moi qui en ai donné l'ordre. J'ai ordonné que tous les Stormtroopers encore sur le vaisseau de Snoke soient évacués.   
Je vis le médecin un peu surpris par l'ordre donné mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer craignant la réaction de Ben.   
\- Très bien Suprême Leader. Mais le soucis est que mon infirmerie est déjà remplie. Et que les services adjacents refusent de coopérer à cause de raisons confidentielles.   
Ben fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vide. Il me regarda un bref instant avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Puis il s'adressa au médecin.   
\- Ferta, dites aux responsables des services adjacents de venir vous rejoindre à l'infirmerie et attendez les ordres !   
\- À vos ordres, Suprême Leader, répondit le médecin en s'inclinant.   
Puis l'hologramme s'éteignit.

Ben se tourna vers moi.   
\- Rey, je ne peux pas reporter cette réunion avec mes ingénieurs. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Vas à l'infirmerie et donne les ordres nécessaires pour que tout se passe correctement. Tu as carte blanche, pour tous les services.   
Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre ! Ben me donnait carte blanche pour tous les services afin de régler le problème de l'infirmerie ? Problème dû à l'évacuation des Stormtroopers que je lui avais moi-même demandé ? Je n'en revenais pas.   
Mais après un court instant d'étonnement, je repris mes esprits.   
\- D'accord, Ben. J'y vais tout de suite, lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. 

Mais après quelques pas, j'entendis un des hommes prendre la parole.   
\- Hum hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Suprême Leader, Altesse Rey, puis-je me permettre de vous faire une remarque ?   
Je me suis arrêtée et me suis tournée vers lui.   
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? m'empressai-je de répondre avant que Ben ne réagisse, contrarié par ces paroles. Je vous écoute.   
\- Suprême Leader, commença l'homme en se tournant vers Ben. Comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, nous devons le respect absolu à votre allié l'Altesse Rey. Cependant, vous n'avez jamais mentionné l'obéissance.   
Je sentais que l'humeur de Ben commençait à bouillonner en entendant ces paroles audacieuses. Le sentant aussi, l'homme s'empressa de continuer.   
\- Je crois que si l'Altesse Rey donne des ordres qui ne plaisent pas aux autres services, elle rencontrera des problèmes. Certains pourraient refuser de lui obéir... 

Ben se détendit. Ces remarques n'avaient pour but que d'aborder des difficultés que je pourrais rencontrer. Aucun signe d'ironie ou d'insubordination dans les paroles.   
\- Rey, fit Ben. Vas-y. Tu n'auras pas les problèmes évoqués. Je vais faire passer la consigne !   
\- D'accord, répondis-je.   
Mais avant de me retourner vers la porte, je me suis adressée à cet homme :   
\- Merci pour ces remarques, euh... Quel est votre nom ?   
\- Je suis l'ingénieur Dodias, assistant de l'ingénieur Mercal.   
\- Merci, ingénieur Dodias, terminai-je avant de courir vers la porte.   
Je sentis derrière moi que les trois hommes étaient surpris par ce remerciement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Ils devaient penser que je ne m'occupais que de ce que Ben m'avait chargé de faire. Aucunement de ses hommes.


End file.
